Wake Me Up
by schlopreceptacle
Summary: Bulma needs a little something to help her get to sleep. Good thing Vegeta and Goku show up at just the right time! Bulma x Vegeta x Goku one-shot with seme!Vegeta. M for sexual content and language.


Fingernails tapped listlessly on the metal desk, playing out a vague and tuneless song. The fingers of Bulma's other hand flicked a pen against her lips, then against her temple, then against her chin.

Usually Bulma did her best thinking in the latest hours of the night, just before dawn.

This was not one of those nights.

With a huff, she slammed her pen down on the pile of blueprints and math problems scattered loosely on the desk and rose from her chair. Blood rushed back into her stiff legs and ass as she walked through the darkened lab toward the leather couch under the window. Sometimes being horizontal for a little while would help her clear her mind. Slinging a forearm dramatically over her forehead, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Back toward the other side of the lab, she heard the door slide open.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she muttered, rising from the couch.

"It's just me." Vegeta walked through the door, taking off his gloves and placing them on the desk.

"Hi, Bulma!" Goku's cheerful voice echoed through the chilly lab.

"You… and Goku." Bulma folded her arms, but couldn't hold back a small smile. Both men looked pretty banged up. Goku's orange gi was torn to shreds as usual, and even Vegeta's classy new battle armor was scuffed to hell. "Looks like you guys had an interesting night."

Goku blushed and scratched his head.

"What are you doing up?" asked Vegeta, looking down at her desk.

"Waiting for you two jerks, apparently." Bulma leaned in and gave Vegeta a kiss.

"Can't sleep?" asked Goku.

"Now that you mention it…" She turned to Vegeta and bit her lip. "What about you? You need a nightcap too?"

The prince folded his arms and smirked. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. This isn't about favors."

Bulma shrugged. "Whatever you say." With that, she grabbed the front of Goku's torn gi and pulled his face down to her own. His lips met hers, hot and rough, and he uttered a gasp.

"Bulma!" he cried, breaking away.

"Don't pretend like you're going to be shy, Kakarot."

"I guess I wasn't expecting it… this… so soon." Goku's blushing had only grown brighter.

Bulma read the amusement on Vegeta's face. At least he was entertained.

"What about if Vegeta kisses you instead, then?" With that, she shoved Goku toward her husband. Bulma never ceased to be amused by how easy it was to push Goku around, despite his status as one of the universe's strongest beings.

Goku almost lost his balance, and he raised his hands to catch himself on Vegeta's chest. The two Saiyans locked eyes. Vegeta, for his part, stood stoic and quiet, a small smirk the only indication of his emotions.

Bulma watched them stare at each other for a moment, and finally she stomped her foot. "Are we just going to play games all night or what?"

Vegeta seemed to come out of a stupor, and he broke eye contact with Goku and looked over at his wife. "Kakarot is a little nervous," he said, not unkindly.

With that, Goku yanked himself away and put his hands over his eyes. "This is weird, you guys!"

"If you changed your mind, all you have to do is say so." But she hoped he wouldn't. She watched as the torn pieces of fabric flickered around his muscular form. As he raised his hands in the air, she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the thick muscles woven under his skin.

"No!" he cried. "I didn't change my mind. I just… Vegeta is right." Goku reached out and held onto Vegeta's hand. "I'm just nervous."

Bulma smiled at the affectionate gesture. When she had first heard about her husband and her best friend and their… well, affair… she was angry. And then she was jealous. Not just that her husband had fucked someone else… but that _she_ hadn't been the one to fuck Goku!

But the more she and Vegeta had talked about it, the more she realized that all three of them had more than just sexual attraction to one another. And with Chi Chi gone for the last few years, Goku had just been so damn _lonely_. Bulma's heart ached for her lifelong best friend.

"It's okay, Goku," she said softly. "What if…" A glint came to her eye. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "You guys get started, and I'll watch?"

Vegeta sighed and looked away for a moment, then reached over and took his lover's hand, dragging him toward the couch. Goku giggled in protest, and Bulma could almost sense the boyish anticipation radiating from him.

Vegeta reached up and pulled Goku down into a kiss. Bulma watched as Goku's arms wrapped around the smaller form of her husband. Vegeta's mouth pressed in teasing nips against Goku's lips and tongue, and Bulma felt a chill vibrate through her as she watched their passionate embrace.

"Sit down, Kakarot." Vegeta pushed Goku down onto the sofa where Bulma had been laying only minutes earlier. She leaned against her desk as she watched Vegeta gently stroke Goku's cheek.

Without any more words, and without breaking eye contact with Vegeta, Goku peeled back Vegeta's clothes, unzipping his pants and wrapping a hand around Vegeta's dick. "Let Bulma see how you suck my cock, Kakarot," Vegeta said, his voice commanding and stiff. Goku glanced over at Bulma, blushed, and then put the dick in his mouth.

Immediately Goku closed his eyes, seeming to have lost himself in Vegeta's taste. Bulma felt heat rising through her chest and neck as she watched Vegeta tilt his head back, his hands nested in Goku's thick hair. She let her eyes roam over both men: her husband, whose body she knew inside and out, and her best friend, who hungrily swallowed Vegeta's cock down his throat. She heard a low groan come from Vegeta, and her heart skipped several beats as she tried to catch her breath.

She had been afraid of this moment. _Will I be jealous? Will I cry?_ No-the affection between the two men only matched her love for both of them, and to watch them enjoy each other, explore each other… She always knew that they had been rivals, of course, but who would have expected them to fall in love?

Bulma swallowed hard.

"Bulma, come here." Immediately Bulma obeyed, and she found that her legs were trembling already as she crossed the room. "Sit down." She felt relieved-and thrilled-that Vegeta had decided to take charge.

Now that she sat next to Goku, feeling the wall of heat radiating off his skin, she remembered the excitement of discovering a new lover. Shyness took over for a moment, even in the presence of the man she'd known almost all her life. She found herself blushing as Goku pulled off the tattered remains of his shirt. She stared openly at his taut chest and the muscles rippling over his stomach. How many times had she dreamed of running her fingers over that hot skin, of being touched by those powerful hands? She felt like she was in her twenties again.

"What… um…" Goku cleared his throat. "What do you want me to do, Vegeta?"

Vegeta pulled Goku up and took his place on the seat. "I want to see you do whatever you want to my wife."

"But…"

"Shut up and fuck Bulma, Kakarot."

Bulma's excitement was getting the best of her, and she couldn't stop the little smile growing on her face. Her lips twitched as she stared at Goku towering over her. Her eyes drew down and she could see the vast outline of his erection under those pants. _Holy shit_. It took all the control she had not to reach out and touch it, especially with Goku staring down at her with an unusual hunger in his dark eyes.

Goku took a deep breath, then kneeled down. Bulma's legs were slung over the edge of the couch, and he gently placed his hands on her thighs. She moved closer, bringing her legs to the sides of his abs, her breath coming fast as the realization of being touched by her longtime crush began to take hold in her mind.

Next to her, Vegeta had already gotten comfortable, his hand stroking his own length slowly.

Bulma rested her hands on Goku's chest, feeling the hardness of the muscle there. She let her hands roam across his abs, then brought them up to explore the ripple of muscles through his shoulders and arms. He watched her for a moment, then moved in. His kiss, so much less tentative than before, devoured her mouth, his tongue flickering between her lips. She had not expected him to be such a good kisser, but the deliberate movement of his lips and tongue made her moan aloud. With a small chuckle, he moved his lips across her jawline and finally to her neck. He lingered there, kneading and nipping, sending chills through every fiber of her body. She felt like a girl being kissed for the first time.

The eagerness coursing through his wandering fingers made her heart beat faster. His hands stroked the small of her back, then pushed down under her ass and lifted her up, bringing her closer to grind against his groin. His tongue curled along the curves of her lips and she hung onto his neck, not bothering to try to hold back her quick breathing and soft moans.

He leaned back and tore away her slacks, tossing her shoes aside and leaving her naked from the waist down. The fact that Vegeta was watching made her want to put on a show, and she arched her back and sighed as Goku dipped his head between her legs. Where Vegeta was slow and teasing, Goku was excited and eager. She wrapped her hands in his hair and enjoyed the softness of his wild spikes. He lapped his tongue along her entrance, tasting the dripping wetness that had accumulated there, then drew his tongue high to swirl around her clit.

Not wanting to be too loud in the annoyingly echo-prone lab, Bulma put a finger between her lips and bit down, just enough to stifle her moans. Beside her, Vegeta reached over and took her hand away from her mouth. She met his gaze, even as Goku's tongue sent a wave rolling through her that made her toss her head back with a groan. Vegeta's face betrayed little; just the same familiar intensity in his eyes, but he couldn't seem to move his attention away from the sight of Goku's head nestled between her legs. "She likes that, Kakarot." Bulma felt eternally grateful to her husband for letting her bask in this glory.

Goku murmured something incomprehensible. The vibrations of his muttering created a whole new pleasure and Bulma closed her eyes. Vegeta's voice sounded low and dark. "She likes when you finger-fuck her, too."

Goku took up Vegeta's suggestion. The tip of his finger plied around the sensitive entrance in rhythm with his tongue, and Bulma figured now was as good a time as any to keep riding the wave. She came quick and hard while Goku devoured her. Her thighs tightened around his head as she buried her hands deeper into his hair, unable to stifle her cries. But within moments of her orgasm Goku had risen up, pulled off his pants and pried her mouth open with his fingers, still slick with her wetness. She tasted herself on his fingertips, then tasted him as he pushed himself into her mouth.

"You like my cock, Bulma?" Goku whispered. If she didn't have a dick in her mouth she would have gasped. She'd never heard Goku say anything so depraved. All his former shyness had stripped away, and now he towered over her, holding the back of her head as he pressed himself into her mouth. Even in the afterglow of her orgasm she felt her pussy throb at the sound of his dirty words.

"Mhmm," she moaned as she consumed his full length. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and pumped in unison with her head movements, swirling her tongue in tight circles. Saliva and precum made the head slick and thick, and Goku groaned. All the little sounds he made and the grasping of his hands at her shoulders satisfied her craving to make him squirm.

"If you keep that up I'm going to come any second." Goku spoke with small gasps in between his words, already losing some semblance of control.

Not wanting to end him too soon, Bulma removed her hand, leaving just her mouth to work his dick as she unbuttoned her shirt and unsnapped her bra. As soon as her tits were free Goku grabbed them roughly, pulling on her nipples and holding the weight of them in his hands. His callused fingers felt rough on her skin, igniting her increasing desire to be fucked into oblivion. "Everything about you is so soft," he murmured, and she tilted her head back to enjoy his touch.

At the sight of her, Goku grunted and pushed Bulma back onto the couch, no longer even trying to be gentle. "I need to feel your pussy now." While nipping at her neck he arched his hips up and pushed himself deep into her.

She suddenly realized how small she really was compared to Goku, and as she watched him fucking her, she felt a thrill at being pounded by one of the strongest beings in the universe. She licked her lips and gave a deep moan of appreciation.

"You like the way I fuck you, don't you?" he whispered. She looked up and realized he had been watching her face.

Already flushed, she figured she couldn't possibly blush any more deeply at the intense look on his face. Slack-jawed and panting with heavy-lidded eyes, he looked lost in her.

Beside them, Vegeta had stripped off his clothing and stood up, one hand on Goku's shoulder as the larger Saiyan fucked his wife.

"Fuck! Vegeta, when can I come?"

The fact that he asked Vegeta for permission only turned her on more. She reached down and stroked her clit as she stared up at her husband.

"Not until I say so." Goku looked up from watching Bulma touching herself only to find Vegeta's erection in his face. Without hesitation, Goku opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the prince's cock.

"Good job, Kakarot," Vegeta murmured as he watched Bulma with her breasts bouncing as Goku hammered into her. The shorter Saiyan ran his finger across Goku's jaw line. Bulma moaned out loud at the sight of them.

Vegeta took his dick from Goku's mouth and kneeled down on the floor behind him. Goku's rhythm slowed, giving Bulma a chance to catch her breath.

"Vegeta?"

"Shh, Kakarot." Bulma could see as Vegeta licked his finger, then lowered it somewhere behind Goku's form.

Goku let out a low groan, momentarily stopping his thrusting. Bulma stroked his chest as he adjusted to whatever Vegeta was doing back there. A shiver moved through him and his cock throbbed deep inside her.

"Did I tell you to stop fucking Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked up at Bulma and bit his lip. "No," he murmured. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he began his thrusting once again.

His pace had changed; Bulma could tell he was losing focus on holding back, instead giving himself over to the pleasure rising in him. He watched his cock sliding in and out of her, becoming more forceful with every thrust.

"I can't last much longer, you guys." He sounded utterly helpless. The pitch of Bulma's gasping raised each time he slid himself deeper into her. She wouldn't last much longer either.

"Don't you want Bulma to come all over your cock?" Vegeta asked from behind him.

"Mhmm." He locked eyes with Bulma. "Will you come for me? I wanna see you. You look so hot with my dick inside you."

Bulma moaned more loudly now, bringing her hand back to her clit. "That's right, you love the way I fuck you," Goku whispered next to her ear. His loud panting broken up by his impossibly dirty words would send her into oblivion at any moment. She gripped her other hand onto his bicep, crying out as the first unstoppable wave rose over her. She spasmed around him harder as he sucked on her earlobe and ran his tongue down the side of her neck. The orgasm shook her to her core, leaving her trembling with clit throbbing and spots dancing in her vision.

Goku kept thrusting after she came down from her climax, until without warning he let out a deep, throaty groan. Bulma peered around his large form hovering over her only to see her husband arching himself up against Goku's backside.

Vegeta uttered a sigh as he pushed himself deep into Goku's entrance. "You're doing great, Kakarot." Vegeta ran his hands up Goku's muscular back.

Bulma now had the chance to watch Goku's handsome face as he sighed and squirmed. His expression was a delicious combination of a grimace and a slack mouthed gasp of pleasure.

"He loves your cock in him, Vegeta," she said softly, running her fingers across Goku's pecs, roughly twisting a nipple. He flinched and let out a low growl in frustration.

"Fuck, 'Geta, I'm not going to last much longer." Goku squeezed his eyes shut, letting Vegeta sink his full length into him.

Behind him, Vegeta began thrusting in a slow, firm rhythm. Bulma had soaked the couch with her wetness and Goku's cock felt luxurious as it was thrust into her by the calculated motions of her husband.

Goku writhed under Vegeta's movements, grasping onto Bulma's ass to push himself further into her as he got closer to his peak. He leaned over onto her, giving her a full view of Vegeta, who too wore that same lusty, dazed expression as he stared down at Goku's backside.

Goku began to shake and his breath caught in his throat as his cock pumped inside of Bulma. She grasped onto his back, lining his skin with scratches as the force of his climax buried him deep into her. He dropped his head over her neck, his face shoved into the sofa cushions, whispering unintelligible words next to her ear. Above, Vegeta looked to be reaching a whole new level of ecstasy too. Bulma watched as his nails dug into Goku's hips. A fierce growl came out of her husband as he came, his eyebrows furrowed and a voiceless cry taking over his lips.

In the aftermath, Bulma shifted, realizing how uncomfortable this damn couch actually was. "Uh, guys?" she asked quietly.

Vegeta pulled out of Goku and collapsed onto the couch, while Goku rolled off of Bulma onto the other side. She shivered a bit at the sudden cold over her bare skin, and Goku lazily laid an arm over her. Vegeta moved closer and laid a line of kisses down her neck and clavicle, then reached out and rested his hand over Goku's.

Bulma surveyed the damage: she had left deep welts across Goku's back, and bruises already cropped up where Vegeta had gripped his hips. _Or maybe those were already there…_ She planted a kiss on Goku's forehead, then on Vegeta's. She couldn't tell who was the one purring at first, then realized it was both of them.

She let out a sigh of appreciation and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when you guys are ready for round two."


End file.
